


Miss Nothing.

by sakuracute14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Bad Flirting, Comfort Sex, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mild Gore, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracute14/pseuds/sakuracute14
Summary: She fell into there grasp while searching for some new items that her adoptive father provided. Moira wasn't a girl you wanted to meet. Safe to say, she was a complete utter bitch.When Bobby asked her to help the Winchester brothers her instant reply was simple, no.This made everyone in the room gape at her less than selfish nature. It could be more, but at the moment no one seemed to realize that.Raised from the cold damp streets of Scotland - Moira didn't give a shit for anyone but herself.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Miss Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be turned into a full story later on. I just wanted to see how it goes and who might like this character in general. Enjoy.

* * *

_She was a **forgiver.**_

_Her heart **was** large._

_She didn't know **how** to give_ _up on people,_

_because she **believed** in the good of those she **loved.**_

_It was until she was walked on so **many** times, _

_she had no choice but to **let go** of those who burned holes into her **heart.**_

* * *

A scrapyard in all senses, maybe ** _not_** the best place to live. 

Sioux Falls, South Dakota - It was the one place she was willing to call a safe place to stay, whenever she could count her cases going down a little.

Brown laced boots stepped onto the ground floor, only to reveal a woman clearly hidden underneath the dark helmet. She pulled it off and shook her head hair from its place on her head. Hazel eyes warily eyed the other car parked not far from her motorbike, she knew it well enough to know this meeting would only bring her trouble.

 _Winchester family. The family business,_ What a bunch of rubbish. Her long face tightened, her small lips going tight at the thought of considering this the family - **_Anything._**

The woman sat her helmet on her bike and paused, ready to go in when her phone started to [ring.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8WLa6umgdw) Her hand reached into the leather bag tied to the bike and plucked out a mobile phone, placing it close to her ear.

"Hello?" 

"I could hear you from miles away, girl. Get in here you Idjit."

The woman's red lips twisted into a full [smile,](www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/739575570053930650/) "Now that's the greeting I wanted." She snickered into the phone when the number went dead. Shaking her head, she placed her device into her bag and pulled it over her shoulder. Doing a quick check-in her [compact mirror,](vrfzy3otof.execute-api.us-east-1.amazonaws.com/image/outfits/66a9b5e8-92a5-414b-9806-f00f841b451f.png) her full figure coming into view with the reflection. The outfit she wore today was a simple black tank top and skinny jeans; which are remarkably flexible. Her leather jacket in dark brown left zipped open, combined with her set of gloves and Jewelry, rarely did she get to wear those.

 _So much for my off day,_ She thought dramatically, but her smirk told another story as she walked forward for the house that housed her boys.

* * *

[The theme song of the story.](//www.youtube.com/embed/hFlHsKExcYg)

_She has a gypsy **soul**_   
_And a **warrior** spirit._   
_She made no apologies for her **wild** heart._   
_She left **normal and regular** to explore the outskirts of the **magical and extraordinary.**_   
_And she was **glorious.**_


End file.
